My Lover's a Tomato-git
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: An SpUk oneshot!


My lover's a tomato-git

**Another story requested by **_**Shadow fairy princess. **_**Again, I hope this is a good enough story for you~ :3**

I fought him, beat him, fought him and got beaten. Now, we're rivals. It's just as bad as Wine-face to be honest. So how'd it end up like this?

"Inglaterra!" Spain called out joyfully.

"What do you want, Spain?" England answered irritably.

"Hey, wanna come to my house after the meeting?" Spain grinned widely, taking his seat next to Romano.

"No, thank you." England replied coldly, sitting next to a bubbly America, who was wolfing down some type of fast food as usual. England sighed deeply, readying himself for a pointless meeting. America bounced up, and started babbling on about completely pointless, soon having an argument with Germany.

_Bzzt, bzzt. _

England jumped. He reached for his iPhone, and checked it.

'_Inglaterra! Come on, come to my house afterwards! Romano's going home with Italy, so we'll be alone!' _

Spain. Dammit. England put his phone back in his back, and sent an angry glare at the brown haired country, the latter made a large grin, and winked. England blushed a little, and gulped.

_Bzzt, bzzt._

Again, England jumped, and checked his phone.

'_You're looking pretty red. Are you feeling a little 'hot'?'_

England's eye twitched ever so lightly, and started to loosen his tie. It was getting a little hot, but he was sure it was just because that stupid tomato lover had mentioned _that _sort of 'hot'. England sighed, and took a sip of his tea, shuddering at the lovely feeling it gave him. Tea really did make him feel better.

England sighed again as the meeting turned its usual turn of little groups of people arguing. He really wasn't in the mood right now, and anyway, France was having an argument with China about something uninteresting, and for once, Sealand hadn't tried to infiltrate the meeting, so England was pretty lonely.

After about an hour of pointless arguing, Germany dismissed them, and England and the others made their way out of the meeting room to go back to their homes. But before England could actually get out of the room, Spain grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Oi! What do you think you are doing? Unhand me you over passionate loser!" England complained, flailing, trying to punch Spain.

"Loser? Says the guy who lost the World cup. You know I will always be the best at football!" the oil skinned man laughed heartily. England glared.

"How had football got anything to do with this?! And you're still a loser anyway! Maybe not as Spain, but definitely as Antonio!" England retorted. Spain pouted, and noted that they were alone now, the others having already left.

"Aw come on, Inglaterra, don't be such a kill joy~" He purred, pushing all of his body against England, closing the door to the meeting room and locking it. He pushed England against it. The blonde country blushed a bright red, felt a little dizzy. Spain licked his lips, causing England to twitch.

"OK! I think that's enough for today! Damn….open you damned door…" England fiddled with the door's lock, trying to open. Spain tutted, shaking his head.

"My dear Inglaterra, we are far from finished." He cooed, picking England bridal style, and laying him on the empty meeting table. England squirmed underneath the dark haired man, who had placed himself in between the Briton's legs. England moaned a little as his crotched was palmed, and twitched uncontrollably as it was massaged through his suit.

"N-No…not here…someone might- mhm!" England tried to formulate words, but his moans were risking to flow from his mouth if he talked. Spain grinned widely at him, undoing England's pants and jacket. Spain licked the green eyed country's collar bone, licking his way up to England's open mouth, and kissed him deeply. England moaned loudly, arching his back when a hand slipped into his boxers. He pulled back for need of air, and looked up to Spain, the taller man's eyes glazed over with lust.

"You seem to be enjoying this; don't say you're not, _Inglaterra_." He purred, a large grin formed on his face, and England sighed.

"Fine, do whatever you want; b-but don't get this wrong! I'm only letting you do this for my own benefit, nothing else!" He pouted, blushing still. Spain grinned, and kissed England again, rubbing the latter's manhood. England moaned into the kiss, letting the Spaniard invade his mouth.

Spain stripped from his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his shirt completely, revealing more tanned skin. He roamed the pale country's slim form, twerking his nipples. England moaned loudly, and arched his back. His shirt had been removed completely, and Spain has just taken off his shoes, socks and pants, now working on the boxers. England blushed and tried to cover himself, but his wrists were grasped, and placed around Spain's neck instead. Spain smiled warmly at him, stripping England completely. The latter blushed, but did nothing but moan in want when Spain licked his own fingers, long tanned, fingers being licked by a hot muscle, which made England blush more and wait in anticipation. Three fingers, lowered to England's hole, and a lone finger entered him.

England squirmed a little, holding Spain's shoulders for support. He nodded, showing that he could carry on, and the tanned man entered a second finger, curling them slightly and scissoring England. The blonde country arched inwards, tensing up a little too much.

"Sh, it's OK Inglaterra, relax, otherwise it'll be painful." Spain soothed. England had started thrusting unto the fingers impatiently.

"I-I don't care! Just take me already!" he moaned lowly, in a begging voice, obviously needy. Spain's self-control snapped, and he removed his fingers from England's entrance, earning a pained moan of longing, ran his wet fingers over his stiff cock, and nudged the tip of his cock into England's entrance.

"Ready?" Spain asked, and England nodded viciously.

"Just do it already!" he begged, and Spain gave in to his demands, thrusting into England completely. England breathed out; his voice hitched, and moaned loudly, pained tears running down his cheeks.

"Sh, sh, don't cry, it pains me to see you cry." Spain soothed again, licking the smaller country's tears as he started a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting into England.

"Mhmm…g-go faster!" England demanded, thrusting unto the taller man's shaft. Spain did as he was asked, and thrust hard and fast into the body below him. England was a gasping and moaning mess, taking quick and shallow breaths, Spain grunting and moaning too with the lovely warm feeling around him.

At one point, England cried out in pleasure, neck arching, eyes and mouth wide open. He shuddered in pleasure and begged for more. Spain gave a lusty smile, aiming for that same spot. England couldn't take it anymore, and threw his arms around Spain's neck, Spain thrusting into him with even more enthusiasm.

"I-I can't! I'm gonna cum!" England cried out, shuddering as bolts of pleasure ran through him.

"Nggh, I'm…almost done…too!" Spain moaned between thrusts.

England came over his and Spain's stomachs and chests. Spain grunted as England's walls tightened around him, and he came inside England, his cum coating the insides of England.

They stayed in that position, catching their breath, and then Spain finally pulled out of him. "Y…You're a git, Spain…" England huffed, feeling Spain's essence leaking out of him. Spain grinned sheepishly, passing England his clothes with a box of tissues.

"Eh, well, you had been ignoring me for a while. You know very well I need regular sex~" he purred, nudging England's cheek with his nose. England blushed and sighed.

"You're tomato-loving git, but I love you, pervert." England said, kissing Spain's nose. The Spaniard grinned.

"I love you too, Inglaterra!"

**I hope you also liked this story! :3**


End file.
